Sayonara Broken Heart
by cantabilesonata
Summary: It really hurts when she expected so much more from the person that she once loved so much. But now, what's in front of her is definitely one of the greatest gifts she ever had. KuramaBotan, slight HieiBotan.


**A/n: **Phew! After going through a troublesome, finally I came up with this story! Yeah, and this is my first YYH fanfic after being a die-hard fan for five years!

I'm sure everybody here knew that sayonara means goodbye, right? Yeah, obviously! As depicted from YYH's closing theme song "Sayonara Bye Bye".

This is my first attempt on writing YYH fic, so please be kind (meaning NO flames). However, positive criticism are allowed to help me improve my writing.

I dedicate this one to all KuramaBotan fans out there! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH…how I wished I'm one of the characters…

* * *

**Sayonara Broken Heart**

Sunlight streamed through the trees, casting dappled patterns on the grassy ground as the wind riffling the leaves of the trees. Underneath a sycamore tree, Botan sat with her arms enveloping her legs like an internee in some grungy dungeon. While her thoughts were out somewhere running, her heart and mind battled incongruously, ranted of a possible disorder.

She had enough of the symphony of bliss. Human, demon, astral, the worlds are full of bruises and pains that somehow piercing the web of her vulnerable heart.

With her head held high as she looked upon the cloudy sky, she let her imagination took her place.

There was once memorable moment that she held closely to her heart. The precious memories she'd captured with her beloved one. Two hearts spread their wings, swift hundreds of feet upward, idyllically illuminating the world with their happiness and sorrow.

From the moment the koorime first saw the deity; he felt warmth enveloping his whole self, so did she. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand so they may journey through the ordeal together.

For once in her lifetime, she had his pain, his triumph, his solitude and his desire.

She was his serenading lullaby during sleepless nights.

She was his sheer pleasure and his chicory delight.

Ups and downs, high and lows, there were always a better solution of no matter how grim things are and let their love glow in the darkness.

Neither the strongest muffled ocean waves nor ferocious grinding winds can wreck their bond, which was built on a rocky ledge on a snow-swept mountainside.

But now, it was just a memory.

"_I'm sorry, onna. You don't desreve someone disdainful like me. You belong to someone better. And I'm sorry to say that we're not meant to be together"_

Sometimes, goodbye is a painful way to say I Love You.

She felt a huge stab on her heart. She felt varicose inside her bronchus. A heart that was once he'd searched for now had broken into pieces. Unable to decipher the unfathomable sea of questions and mourn all day long. Now, her smile is just a nostrum to cover her broken heart.

"Don't ever say that you love him if you know you'll be heart broken someday"

A broken heart is a heart that has felt love.

A woman's heart is always liable to be wounded.

Her eyes went bleary and tears slowly rushed down her fair cheeks. If only tears could harden and build a stairway to Heaven, she'll walk right up and bring him home, even if he belongs to hell eternally.

She wiped her tears and felt that there's no need to ponder on something so meaningless now. No matter how much her heart has corrupted, things that happened could never be reversed even if she's immortal.

"Don't ever wipe your tears if you still want to cry" said a voice.

She looked up as the sun blinding her eyes, cynosure focusing on a tall figure in front of her.

"Kurama…"

Kurama, whose personality and identity varies from a demon to human, with mix of good and bad. But personally, she find him better than cruel.

He was aware by her glum demeanor. It's just so not like her to be gloomy. Botan that he knew is always full of joviality and cheerfulness. And somehow, her warm smile makes him feel like a little child with glee and happiness.

Botan stood up, smoothed down her skirt and looked up at him with a fake smile.

"No. Don't smile now. You look awful" he said.

Botan rubbed her swollen eyes.

"Hiei gave you a hard time, huh?"

She groped for something to say, but refrain.

"If someone you love breaks your heart, just get over it. It's a waste of time to ponder on something useless now"

She agreed with his statement. There's no point to cry a river, because she will never had him forever. There's no such thing as forever love, because we don't even know when forever is.

"Thanks, Kurama. I feel better now" she said with a sniff.

Kurama draws himself closer to her, slowly grabbed her waist and hugged her gently. She was confused with his behavior, but she didn't even flinch or miss a beat. All of a sudden, she felt warm and secure feeling inside her. She could hear his breathing, could smell his intriguing soap scent and could feel the subtle beating of his heart. She somehow found the comfort that she's been searching for.

He turned his face to her, slowly tilting her chin up, and brushed his lips on hers.

"It's time for you to realize of what's really in front of you" he uttered, loosing his grip.

She just gawked at him, unable to phrase anything.

He summoned his endearing smile, turned his back and began walking, leaving her behind.

Botan recalled of what just happened, and the call-back thought made her flush.

"Hey! What were you thinking?! Do you think I'm that easy?!" she shouted indignantly.

For a moment, she thought her voice was inaudible that he didn't even turn his back to her.

"Hey! Come back here, you old stubborn hag!" she yelled again.

"I'm not a hag. I'm a fox, remember?" he muttered without looking back at her.

"Do you think I'm that easy that I let you did that to me?! IF I HAVE A REI GUN, I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE SKULL! YOU IDIOT KITSUNE!"

Kurama's lips curved into a smile as he took a few hobbling steps ahead, feeling a sense of smug at himself.

Maybe from now on, she should stop counting the stars at the midnight sky, wondering how many times her heart has been broken. Because she'd found a strong glue that will mend every shattered pieces of her heart.

And by that time, she could happily say "Sayonara, broken heart"

**A/n: **That's it.


End file.
